


i wanna make you feel free

by spacegirl



Series: fragments [1]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: Simone and mischief always go hand in hand - and as soon as Brian’s sat back against the pillows, starting to zone out, her nails are running along his thigh. Her voice is quiet, he can feel her breath on his neck. “Do you think Pat would wake up if he heard us fucking?”





	i wanna make you feel free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishcola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcola/gifts).



> Woah this was gonna be just a little something and then it turned into almost 4,000 words and it's basically all porn. This is for fishcola because they've blessed us with amazing fics for this trio and my horny brain couldn't stop coming up with ideas and had to write something.
> 
> There's no condoms in this because I'm terrible and haven't promoted safe sex but also because lets say they're all in an established hook up situation where they know they're all clean and Simone is on contraceptive. So there's your safe sex moment in a note at least.

He guesses he probably shouldn’t be surprised.

The last thing Simone had said as they were falling asleep was “We’re totally waking and baking tomorrow, by the way.”

Now he’s barely awake and can feel her sitting up on the other side of the bed. The light has started pouring into her bedroom, and Brian is getting more fidgety as he slowly wakes up between them. Pat’s barely awake enough to be able to even try and take a guess at what time it is.

He already knows Simone’s sitting up to grab the joint she rolled and left on her bedside table last night. Pat grumbles from beneath the covers and Simone laughs, sparking the lighter.

“What time is it even?” He asks, daring to peak one eye open to look up at her.

“Not that early. It’s half nine.” She exhales smoke with a smile, looking soft and sleepy in the pale morning light. So does Brian, whose eyes have started drifting open. He smirks when he’s awake enough to realise that Simone is holding out the joint for him before he’s even sat up.

“Anything before eleven is early.” Pat groans and tucks his head back under the covers, because it’s true, and he’s not one to throw away a chance for a good lie in.

Brian takes a hit and hands the joint back to Simone, exhaling with a laugh at Pat’s grumpy tone. Brian rolls onto his side, moving closer to pat, tracing his hand along his ribs and kissing his jaw.

“But there’s weed.” Brian laughs, pressing his face into his neck. Pat makes a small unhappy noise again and slightly pushes off Brian to roll over.

“We’ll wake you up when we’re ordering food.” Simone tells him, and he feels Brian shift back over to her. “And we’ll keep the TV on quiet for you.”

Pat hums in agreement as he buries himself back under the blankets, letting himself drift off.

He knows he probably won’t fall asleep again really, but he’ll doze in a half conscious sleepy state, vaguely aware of the over-produced cooking show on in the background. Happy to relax quietly as sounds of Simone and Brian’s giggles float around him.

 

 

Pat feels indulgent when he does this, like he’s breaking a rule - or wasting time somehow. Honestly, he struggled with the whole concept when he first started hooking up with Simone and getting dragged along into her “Do Absolutely Nothing” Sundays.

Simone is nothing if not committed to being indulgent.

And maybe he’s come around to the idea of that now, doesn’t feel so restless when they let Netflix flow through episode after episode of whatever show Simone is into, half ignoring it to make out, or chat shit, or show each other dumb memes on their phones.

Pat’s always struggling through the week, usually completely sleep deprived - so he figures maybe time spent doing nothing isn’t so indulgent. Especially when his body seems to need it. After a long week of working late, or too much of a party, or intense sex with two hot co-workers.

Simone, without a doubt, taught him the art of relaxing. After you’ve spent all night pushing your body to it’s limits, or your emotions, or sometimes all of them together. It’s nice to have a space where you can forget the rest of the world exists. With weed, and snacks, and a few good restaurants that deliver nearby.

Brian loves it too.

Pat knows this because after the first time the three of them spent half a day watching crappy movies and eating pizza, Brian didn’t shut up about it for a good few days. About how nice it was just to have so many cuddles, (not a shock, he’s a touchy feely motherfucker) and just to be lost in their own world.

But also, the next time Pat suggested;

“Simone’s place, Saturday night?”

Brian nodded and asked, “Did she say if we could chill there Sunday again?” Without really missing a beat.

 

 

Pat’s still half asleep, he’s not sure how long it’s been since they first woke up. He’s torn between flashes of a dream he thinks he was having a few minutes ago - about trying to order in a restaurant but no one would come to his table - and Simone’s voice - somewhere above him.

He tries to pull himself out of his cocoon, to find the will to sit up and open his eyes. But he’s too comfy and it’s still early, and if he really let himself spend Sunday’s like he really _really_ wanted; he’d sleep ’til noon.

 

 

Brian watches Pat starting to stir as Simone rolls the next joint, even though it hasn’t been that long since they finished smoking the last one. Pat fidgets for a bit before huffing a deep breath and sinking back deeper into the pillows.

“Sleepy Pat is the most adorable.” Brian can tell he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face. He can’t help it. He can’t believe he got this lucky. Pat’s a total dream. Simone’s a total babe. And here he is, sandwiched between them.

“Don’t be such a mush.” Simone rolls her eyes before she licks the paper and finishes rolling, passing the joint off to Brian to start.

“I’m not a mush.” Brian pouts, and when Simone raises an eyebrow at him - yeah, he figures there’s no point trying to deny the obvious. “I’m the best mush though right?”

“You are the best mush.” She laughs at him lightly before pulling him into a kiss.

They smoke the second joint with their legs tangled together, laughs getting louder as they start making fun of every contestant on the cooking show they’re watching - Brian can’t even remember which one it is now. All he knows is that your cake is worthless without a perfect mirror glaze.

They carry on for so long, laughing and doing bits, spiralling into hysterics, before one of them remembers - they were trying to be quiet for Pat.

They quieten down, only to get loud again in ten minutes time. The third time it happens, after Brian has gone to get snacks and clambered back into his spot in the middle; when Pat doesn’t react at all, he’s shocked.

Pat never sleeps this deep.

Pat usually whines at him when he’s already basically fallen asleep, and Brian’s woken him up from fidgeting too much.

“Do you think Pat got second hand stoned from where we were smoking, and now he’s like _stoned sleeping_ without even knowing he’s stoned.” Brian asks.

“Maybe. He’s out for the count.” Simone shrugs, but then there’s a slight gleam in her eye and Brian’s sure she’s tucking away a smirk filled with mischief.

Simone and mischief always go hand in hand - and as soon as Brian’s sat back against the pillows, starting to zone out, her nails are running along his thigh.

It’s gentle at first, but then she’s increasing the pressure. Simone turns onto her side to face him, watching Brian as he watches the TV. Her voice is quiet, he can feel her breath on his neck. “Do you think Pat would wake up if he heard us fucking?”

Brian can’t not react to that. He sucks in a quick breath and turns to look at Simone, she’s closer than he expected. All dark eyes and wandering fingers, moving up to trace along his chest, pinching a nipple then moving towards his collarbone.

It’s a challenge. He knows that. He’s just not sure what the challenge is exactly.

To be quiet enough that Pat doesn’t wake up at all? To wake Pat up as quick as he can? To make Simone moan loud enough to wake Pat?

It doesn’t really matter what the challenge is - or if he wins or loses. There’s no way he’ll be quiet enough not to wake Pat up anyway, not when he’s stoned and couldn’t barely keep from laughing too loud a minute ago.

He leans a little closer, and she pulls him into a messy kiss.

Simone is climbing into his lap straight away then, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth, grabbing his hair to pull his head back. She kisses hot and fierce and demanding, and all Brian can do is try to keep up without whimpering into her mouth too much.

Brian’s head is still swimming from how stoned he is. He’s never fooled around with Simone without Pat being involved - without Pat directing the whole thing even - he supposes Pat’s still involved, he just doesn’t know he is yet.

He’s pulled out of his loop of thoughts when Simone grinds down against him, and _ah!_

He’s definitely not going to be able to keep quiet for long. She pulls out of the kiss with a grin.

“Whoever wakes Pat loses.” Simone breathes, flicking a glance over to Pat to check he’s as still as he was before, facing away from them, body rising and falling with heavy breaths. Still drifting peacefully.

She’s fast when she moves again. Brian sits back in wonder that she can be _this_ high, moving _that_ fast, and all with enough care to not crash into Pat’s sleeping body.

She pushes the covers off them both, moving down to pull Brian’s boxers down, and then off - he even raises his hips to make it easier for her. Maybe he’s not playing this game as competitively as he should.

But he’s still slow from the joint they finished not long ago, and she stole the idea he had before he’d even finished planning it out, anyway. So he’s forgiving himself for being on the back foot. He was going to go down on her, maybe try and pin her hands down get himself away from any of her solicitous touches.

As it happens, she is much more effective in putting this plan into action, and as she starts kissing his thighs, teasing her way towards his cock, he tries to reach a hand up so he can cover his mouth.

His wrists are pinned to the bed before he gets it half way. She presses her face into his thigh to hide her smile.

“Oh Brian, do you even stand a chance of winning?”

He doesn’t want to admit how much effort it’s taking not to buck his hips. He suspects he’s got no chance of winning at all.

“Plenty.” He whispers, even though he has to bite his lip hard to stop it turning into a moan at the end as she takes him into her mouth.

Brian figures she’ll tease him, it’s what she usually does. Getting him to a place where all he can do is beg her to let him come. But that’s not her tactic now, Simone is going for broke. 

She hollows her cheeks as she sucks, bobbing up and down quickly, squeezing Brian’s wrists tight to stop him pulling them away. He can’t stop his hips from bucking a little bit now, and his breathing is starting to turn into gasps and whines loud enough that he’s sure he’ll wake Pat soon.

Brian bites his lip as she pulls off, swirling her tongue around the tip, and barely manages to suppress a moan. Simone’s nudging his thighs further apart, and okay - if that’s where this is going. There’s no way he’ll be able to stay quiet when she’s got her mouth on his dick and a finger in his ass.

She’s licking up the length when Pat coughs slightly, and they both freeze. Simone sitting up slowly then, to watch as Pat rolls over. Facing towards them.

He looks like he’s still asleep, wiggling a little, so he’s comfy against the pillows, warm under the duvet. Brian looks across at him. He’s sure Pat’s not asleep. There’s no way. Maybe? Has Pat been that tired this week? Pat’s always pretty tired in fairness.

Simone isn’t sure either, and as she sits up and leans closer to get a better idea, Brian takes his chance to throw her off balance, wiggling out from under her and pressing her into the mattress.

He’s not sure if he’s as quiet or careful as she was when he moves, but it does the job, and he’s got her pinned.

They both freeze, waiting for a reaction to all the movement, but there’s none.

Brian drops his head to trail sloppy kisses across Simone’s neck, hitting all the sensitive spots he knows will make her gasp. When he moves lower and grazes his teeth over her nipples, she pulls a hand up to cover her mouth.

Brian can’t help but smirk, as he’s trailing his fingers across the fabric waistband of her panties, when she pulls her hand away to whisper. “ _Please._ ”

Simone never asks, she usually demands, so Brian pulls them off quickly. Getting back between her thighs and leaning back over her, he kisses her deep and slow. Determined to savour every moment he’s got Simone under him like this, so _needy._ He runs a finger up her slit before starting to circle her clit lightly.

“You’re so wet already Simone, are you sure it’s me who needs to be worried?” Brian whispers against Simone’s neck, scraping slightly with his teeth. He leans back then, looking down over her and glancing quickly at Pat; there’s something about his stillness that seems off.

“Yes.” Simone huffs, and tries to regain control, hooking her right leg around Brian to pull him towards her.

He steadies himself with a hand on her hip, pushing his body back, resisting moving to how Simone wants him. He’s sure he just saw Pat’s mouth quirk into the tiniest smile before he could get it under control.

Brian knew it. Pat never sleeps this deeply.

He keeps one hand on Simone’s hip, and drifts the other back towards her cunt, fingers ghosting over her soft skin. She starts getting twitchy when the teasing goes on for more than a few moments and Brian laughs softly before he goes back to circling her clit.

Brian’s barely applying pressure (which he knows Simone hates) but she usually gets bossy and demanding when Pat does this, so he’s shocked when she sighs a little. “Please - Brian.”

He’s not sure if it’s the weed, or if she’s trying to stay quiet so she can win, but he’s not about to give in that easily.

He applies a little more pressure, her hips buck in response. “You’d never let me get away with begging like that.”

Simone looks frustrated, and her arms reach forward to grab him for a moment, before she drops them back to the mattress. “Please Bri - I need more.” She’s still quiet, although it’s a bit more breathy this time. “Touch me properly. Harder. Please don’t be gentle.”

He does, circling faster and harder like she enjoys, leaning back over her to kiss her again. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It’s messy, and he really can’t believe he has the power to get Simone worked up like this.

He pushes two fingers inside her and she gasps. He curls his fingers, rubbing against the spot inside her that makes her squirm in pleasure and asks “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Simone nods, eyes squeezed shut. Brian flicks his eyes across to look at Pat, whose not pretending to be asleep anymore, but watching intently.

“You’re gonna have to really beg for it then.”

Brian leans back, guides the tip of his cock to her cunt, but doesn’t push in. She spreads her legs wider

“Fuck - _please_. Brian. Please fuck me. God I want your cock so bad. I need-”

Simone moans as Brian pushes in harshly and Pat’s voice is suddenly in her ear, “Simone, it’s not like you to be begging like a cockslut. That’s usually Brian’s job.”

She turns her head with a gasp and Pat crushes his lips to hers. It’s sloppy, and Simone has to keep breaking off to moan against his mouth.

Brian’s fucking her hard and fast now, and Pat’s fingers have found their way to her clit, and how is anyone supposed to deal with this much pleasure all at once? Brian’s moaning from above, talking about how hot they both look, how she lost and woke Pat by being so noisy and desperate.

Simone’s hands are tangled in Pat’s hair and she pulls back from the kiss, looking up at him with wide eyes. Hitching breaths as she tries to warn them both, “Please. I’m- Fuck-”

She comes with a shout, her whole body tensing. Brian swears above her as he follows her over the edge.

When she comes back to herself, Brian is rolling off her, breathing heavy, and Pat is kissing her neck softly. She can feel him hard against her hip.

She rolls onto her side then, reaching down to cup his cock. She’s still panting and blissed out, too much to start actually jerking him properly.

Pat laughs slightly at her eagerness. If it were Brian he would call it desperation. He catches her hands in his, bringing them to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll fuck Brians throat, or something.” Simone hears something halfway between a giggle and a whimper behind her from Brian.

“No, I want you to fuck me.” Pat raises an eyebrow at her. “Don’t make me beg twice in one day. Please. I just need a minute.”

And how could Pat say no to that?

Simone doesn’t get a minute, Pat kisses her quickly before pulling her up and pulling her onto her hands and knees so he can kneel behind her. He presses the tip of his cock against her before sliding it slowly over her clit.

She’s still oversensitive from before and drops down to her elbows, biting her lip as Pat teases her for what feels like an eternity.

“You ready?”

She nods wordlessly beneath him, he slaps her ass and pushes in.

Simone figures it’ll be fast and rough, like they usually are together, but instead Pat is moving torturously slowly.

Brian moves next to Pat and she can hear them kissing as Pat thrusts lightly, making Simone nervy with impatience beneath them. She’s not breathless anymore when she complains, “Can you stop indulging Brian and get on with fucking me through the mattress.”

She hears Brian laugh sightly “God, at least when I’m being needy I _know_ I’m being needy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Her voice catches when she asks the question, as Pat pulls all the way out slowly before pushing back in hard.

He pulls out again, stopping as the tip of his cock is barely still inside her. 

Pat’s talking then, and it takes a lot of willpower to keep biting her lip and listen rather than cutting him off to demand what she wants most.

“Brian means there’s a really big difference between being _demanding,_ ” Pat says as he pushes back in, burying himself deep inside her, leaning over her to hold her still as she tries to push her hips back against him. To get some more movement than he’s giving her. “Because you want something.”

He pulls out again. Simone really feels twitchy now. He holds her hips still as he kisses her back before pulling away.

“Or _desperate,_ ” When he pushes in again Simone moans. “Because you need it.”

He waits, cock twitching deep inside her until she gives in and begs.

“I need you to fuck me Pat. I’m desperate for your cock. I’m sorry for demanding. I’m worse than Brian when I’m needy-”

Pat doesn’t waste anytime before he starts fucking her properly then, pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts harshly. Brian’s moved to in front of Simone, tipping her head up and pushing her hair out of her face so he can kiss her. She can’t focus on kissing back properly.

“Simone-” Pat’s voice is breathless. “You sound so good when you beg.”

He leans forward, reaching to grab her hair and pull her head back so he can bite at her neck. “You feel even better than you sound though. _Fuck._ ”

Simone is pushing back against him, desperate for more, desperate to come again already. She thinks she could spend all day alternating between them both fucking her without ever getting bored.

Brian starts pushing her up by her shoulders, leaning her back into Pat’s arms as they wrap around her body, holding her upright. At the new angle Pat can thrust even deeper and she moans as her head drops back against his shoulder.

Brian’s mouth sucks hickeys on her neck, he’s squeezing her tits too, harsh like he knows she likes, occasionally pinching a nipple and making her gasp.

He’s leaving hickeys too high, and she should probably tell him to stop, but the thought of stopping any of the pleasure she’s feeling right now is almost completely unimaginable.

“Fuck, Simone. I’m close.” Pat moans behind her.

Simone’s breathing heavy and struggling to get the words out.“Pat. Brian. I need-” Simone is thankful that Brian is smart and knows her well, because she certainly couldn’t string more of a sentence together.

Brian drops his fingers to circle her clit quickly and she comes hard around Pat with a shout.

When she comes back to herself she’s on her knees, face pressing into the pillows as Pat pulls out.

“Clean her up.” Pat directs breathlessly and Simone feels Brian’s gentle tongue moving against her carefully, trying to catch Pat’s come as it dribbles out of her.

Brian pushes his tongue inside her, making her moan again.

“Stop trying to be an over-achiever.” Her voice is much more ragged and a lot less demanding than she wants.

Brian pulls away and she flips over to lie on her back, looking up at Pat where he’s sat next to her, grinning. Brian moves up the bed to sit back in his space between them, grabbing the blankets as he does.

He kisses Simone gently before he leans back into the pillows.

They sit quiet for a while, until Simone's breathing returns normal again and asks “So… Who won? Who woke you up - me or Brian?”

Brian laughs “Aren’t we all winners in the end? We all get to have super hot sex with each other - does it matter.”

“Loser pays for breakfast and rolls the next joint.” Simone counters, sitting up and giving Brian a sharp look, like he was trying to back out of the bet.

“Pat was awake by the time I was on top.” Brian says and Simone quirks an eyebrow, looking between them, shocked.

“Yeah.” Pat nods, before laughing loud. “I was already awake when you made the bet honestly. Well, half awake, that definitely woke me up then.”

Brian laughs and Simone sighs, fake exasperated. “Well I guess it’s on you to buy breakfast then.”

“Why me!?” Pat complains and Brian laughs harder.

“Neither of us woke you!” Simone laughs. “Neither of us lost the bet.”

Pat rolls his eyes. “Fine, pass me the weed and let Brian decide where we’re ordering from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best if you wanna leave one!


End file.
